Genesis
by myownworld97
Summary: She and her sisters are the reasons mankind has thrived on Earth. Now the Earth is dying. She made a decision to save her plant. Centuries later she decides now is the time to act.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello, I'm so excited! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I have read so many amazing stories over the years, and I feel that it is time to start putting my own ideas together and write.**

 **So please read and review and let me know what you think of my story!**

Prologue:

(3rd Person Point of View)

She walked towards the field where she knew that they were training for the upcoming battle with the newborn vampires. It was an unnecessary practice. She could deal with the newborns and their creator with just a wave of her hand, they held no true concern to her.

The time had come. A plan that she had set into motion centuries ago, was about to reach its climax. It was time to rejoin with her outer spirit. The spirit has reached its purpose and there was very little left to be done. Once the spirit and her merged together as one the next phase of the plan would begin. It was time to save Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the run down. The story is starting during Eclipse during the Cullen's meeting with the wolves in the field. The practice is over and this is during the discussion when they are talking about what to do with Bella during the Battle.**

 **Remember Read and Review! :)**

Chapter 1

(Bella's POV)

It was just decided that I would lay a false trail with Edward to draw the newborns into the field. Then I would be taken to the mountains by Jacob in order to conceal my true scent. I hear a very silent gasp from my right. Edward tenses up beside me and whips his head over to look at Alice. Jasper rushes over to tower over Alice protectively.

"What is that?" Edward asks Alice while pulling me closer to his side. "I don't know. I don't understand. Everything is just happening so fast it's just a blur….." Alice says as she grabs the side of her head. Her face is pinched with a grimace of pain. Jasper grabs Alice by the side of her arms as if he can protect her mind from the onslaught of her own visions.

"Is it the newborns? Have they changed when they are going to arrive?" Carlisle ask also stepping closer to Alice. "I'm not sure it can be anything, everything is happening so fast it's just a blur of colors." Alice says.

I looked up and noticed that a shaking Jacob was backing away from us and heading toward the tree line where the wolves had originally disappeared. The wolves that I am guessing as Quil and Embry had stepped back into the line of sight. Then Jacob sprinted into the woods. When he emerged a moment later a russet colored wolf was standing in front of the other two wolves. It was easy to see that they were tense.

Alice suddenly straightened and froze. Edward let out a hiss and placed me behind him looking around the surrounding area franticly as if he were looking for someone. "Someone is coming." Alice stated. "Who!?" Jasper demanded scanning the tree line along with the other Cullen's and the wolves who have come back to the clearing. "I can't see the face all I see is a pair of boots as someone walks through the forest." Alice says.

"Male or Female?" Carlisle asks. "Female," Alice replies but quickly adds, "It's not Victoria." As soon as Alice had said female a series of growls came from both the Cullen's and the Wolves. The growling stopped but everyone is still tense looking at the surrounding tree line.

"When will she be here?" Carlisle asks Alice. "I….." Alice starts to say then her eyes gets very wide and she whips around and stares at the spot in the forest that is in between us and the wolves, but closer towards are side. Everyone looks at the spot where Alice is staring, and out of the forest steps just one boot covered foot. The rest of her seems to have materialized right out of the tree and she's suddenly here. Everyone, Cullen's and wolves, give a gasp off shock. Inside the boots are tucked sturdy pair of jeans. Higher up her body is a black hooded jacket that seems to be soft and comfortable. Her outfit is unspectacular in every way, but her face was what drew the most shock from the crowd in the clearing.

Her face was my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I can't believe what I am looking at. I was standing here, but yet I am over there standing at the edge of the forest. She's stands there comfortable not one look of fear on her face as she stands in-between us and the wolves. She seems as if she's not even paying attention to what's going on around her. Suddenly, she turns her head and makes direct eye contact with me. Even though she is nowhere near me I am able to make out the color of her eyes. They are blue. And not just any blue. It is a deep dark blue that is only ever replicated through clothes and fabrics. It's the color the ocean should be. It was the color of life. It was drawing me in as if it were a siren calling me. I felt like I was being called home.

I move to take an unconscious step forward. My movement seems to spark movement amongst the others around me. Edward pulls me back behind him and steps protectively in front of me. A deep growl is rumbling deep down in his chest. The others Cullens move to form a line. A protective wall in front of me. Where they going to fight her?

She calmly starts to walk in the direction towards us. The wolves are snarling and some of the Cullen members are starting to crouch in preparation for a fight. "No!" Carlisle says to Jasper, Emmet, and Rose who are ready to attack. Carlisle steps out of the Cullen line and speaks to me, no…he speaks to her, calmly and amicably he says. "Hello, who are you?" she ignores Carlisle and continues to walk towards me looking me straight in the eyes.

I feel like there are invisible strings connecting me and her to each other. Lightning bolts of electricity are traveling through these strings making my heart pound rapidly in my chest. Every step she takes makes the strings more visible and more electrifying. It fells wonderful.

"I'm going to need you to stop walking you're getting to close." Carlisle says losing some of his friendly tone as his voice turns firm. Again she ignores Carlisle and continues to walk straight towards us still staring directly into my eyes. The strings are glowing more bright and I can hear the electricity starting to sizzle. Was I the only one aware of this happening?

"I said stop." Carlisle said completely losing his friendly tone. Surprisingly she stops, but I don't think it has anything to do with what Carlisle said. She is now a few short yards away from us. Staring deeply into my eyes. The string lights are getting so bright it is blinding me. The only sound that I am aware of are Edward's deep growls next to me, and the loud sizing and popping of the electricity coming from the strings. It is becoming deafening. Before I can even move to show any sign of my growing discomfort, as the strings went from soothing to painful, everything goes silent and the bright light is gone.

I release the breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding. As I blink and stare into her eyes. The clearing is loud with the combined snarling of the wolves and the growls of the Cullens. The sounds barely even register into my consciousness as I stare at her. Suddenly her mouth quirks upward into a half smile and she says to me in the most enchanting voice.

"Are you ready to be whole again spirit?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey! I know that my chapters are short I am trying to make them gradually get longer as I continue into the story. I would really be motivated to update quicker if you all would let me know what you think of the story so far. Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
